Episode 9171 (24th May 2017)
Plot Daniel tells Sinead that he didn't do his exam. He has to go back to his old flat to decorate it to meet the terms of his contract and he refuses her help. Sally offers Gina an old family canteen of cutlery as a flat-warming present. Gina feels guilty at her generosity. Kate is distracted as Zeedan, Rana and Luke chat. Nick is still angry with Leanne for helping Toyah with Peter's false alibi. Sally sees that Gina is distracted at work and is stunned when her sister admits she was her internet troll. Sinead breaks down and tells Daniel that it was Ken's pressure that made her have the abortion. Listening in disbelief, he's also hurt that she confided in Beth about the matter and not him. He walks out of the flat without saying anything else. Gina insists that she can't remember anything due to her medication but a tearful Sally is unsympathetic to her distress. Toyah is also having problems with Peter still being hurt over her thinking he was having an affair with Chloe Tipton. The police call on Daniel, saying that there's a problem with his alibi as he didn't buy the tram ticket he handed over to them. He tells them that his story was true but he'd thrown his real ticket away and gave them a substitution to save questioning. Sally walks out of work and, in tears, and goes to see Tim at Street Cars. He's furious about Gina but dubious at the memory loss story. Ken tries to talk to Sinead. She tells him of the hurt he caused her and how she's sympathetic to whoever attacked him. Tim overhears Leah on the phone making arrangements to go to France and disparaging Sally. He guesses that Leah was the real troll and accuses her. His suspicions are confirmed when Sally rings Leah's phone on which her name has been saved as "Miss Piggy". The money from the flower shop sale comes through for Peter and Toyah to buy the Rovers. Sally comes home and, finding out the full story, tells Leah to leave. Ken calls at the flat to apologise to Sinead. He suddenly recognises a pair of red trainers next to a pile of clothing and asks whose they are. Sinead thinks he means the clothing alone and identifies them as Daniel's. Gina has also walked out of work and Sally and Tim can't find her. Leah offers to help in the search. A stunned Ken tells Roy that Daniel tried to kill him as he recognised the shoes from the night of the attack. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Postman - Tony Nyland Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead reveals to Daniel how Ken talked her into having an abortion; and Ken is horrified when he recognises a pair of trainers which may belong to his attacker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,159,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes